


...A Complete Idiot

by CherryMountain, OnyxRing



Series: The Dreaded Realization That My Soulmate Is... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Dates, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMountain/pseuds/CherryMountain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxRing/pseuds/OnyxRing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha discuss Bruce, and Bruce and Natasha discuss Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...A Complete Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Where your soulmates name is written on your wrist.  
> Cherry wrote the present, Onyx wrote the flashbacks, both worked out the plot with inputs throughout. The whole story actually started with the bird thing and the dog thing, which you'll see, and started out showing that Natasha's soulmate is an idiot, but then we just kept adding to the story to show that soulmates can be platonic, too.
> 
> -Cherry and Onyx

Natasha didn’t like talking about the Name on her wrist. When she brought it up, most people immediately assumed that her soulmate was dead, especially when it came to interested men.

“I saw his gears turning, but…”

The face on the screen squinted his blue eyes at her. “But what?”

Natasha looked back up at him. “He won’t ask again unless I bring it up.”

“And you know this how?” After a moment of silence, he leaned back in his chair with a roll of his eyes. “Right, this is you we’re talking about.” Natasha watched as her best friend Clint rummaged around outside the screen of the computer, and brought out a bow, which he settled into his lap and began wiping down with a cloth.

There was a long moment where Clint wiped the bow thoroughly and Natasha waited for him to re-acknowledge her presence. When he did, she blinked at him, keeping her face blank, though she was amused with Clint. Him and that bow. “You know you don’t have to clean that, right?”

He sent her a glare, and with a shake of his head once again moved the bow out of the view of the screen. Natasha knew he’d do it later, if not in front of her. “So, when do I meet him?”

Natasha rose one perfectly arched brow at him, showing her surprise at the question. “We’ve been on one date.”

Clint shrugged, crossing his arms visibly in the screen before leaning forward, as if to get a better look at her. “Yeah, but you’ve pretty much ensued that you’re going on another when you said  _again_.” He smirked, knowing he was right as he emphasized the word.

Natasha leaned back in her own chair and picked at one of her nails. It was a move to show that she was clearly stating a fact, but to also make her next statement seem understated, as if it weren’t that big of a deal. “He’s going to walk me to work tomorrow.”

Clint hesitated on the other side of the screen, his eyes carefully looking the redhead over, before coming to the decision that she was serious. “What kind of date is that?”

“Well, we’re going out for coffee, and his work is near mine.”

Clint blinked. “You’re gonna  _force_  him to walk you to work?” He shook his head, narrowing his eyes mockingly. “Cold. I feel bad for the guy.”

She shrugged. “He’s a little awkward, probably hasn’t dated anyone in a while. I’m going to take control until he’s comfortable doing it himself.”

“You know all that, just by a first date,” he said, squinting at her again. Then he shook his head, as if in disbelief. “Your spy skills are legend.”

Natasha chose to ignore his last statement. “If you meet him, do you want him to know or not?”

Clint looked thoughtful for a moment, then slightly disgusted. “You’re right, last time - what’s his name, Todd? - thought we were playing him or something.” He rolled his eyes.

Natasha leaned over and pulled out her notes for work. “We’ll see how it goes tomorrow, and then you can make your decision.”

Natasha was only able to scribble down a few words before he was pressing his face into the screen. “Aw, me over your boyfriend, how sweet.” A glare from Nat shut him up. He swallowed, then straightened in his seat. “Right, so, what’s his name?”

“Bruce.”

***

Natasha was nine years old when she met him for the first time.

She had ventured away from the crowded area, away from the picnic tables and grills, away from the adults conversing over what they had been up to since they last saw each other. Natasha glanced at the swing set, and immediately removed it as an option. There were three kids on the swings, all looking to be older than her by two or three years. There was one more swing open, but Natasha knew that the company would grow to be annoying. A glance amongst the tables found one table that could fit six to be empty, but she knew that the opposite would soon be true. A third option was a small wooden bench at the side of the house, a good vantage point of watching all of the gathered party, but far enough away to enjoy the peace of being left alone.

Natasha had just taken a seat on the bench and had begun to study the tree that stood a few yards away from the house when a blur of purple and white filled her vision. The girl blinked, shifting her gaze from the tree to the figure that had suddenly appeared in front of her. It was a boy, around the same age as her, and he was panting hard like he had just run around the house three times.

“Hi!” The boy half yelled, looking cheerful and still so full of energy. Natasha didn’t reply, just squinted at him, but that seemed good enough for him to continue talking. “I was just playing with the McAndrew’s dog. He’s a Labrador, and he runs really fast. Gosh, you’re pretty.” The boy stated all in a rush, the sentences flowing one after the other sounding like one huge word. Then, as the boy opened his mouth to continue the rant, he seemed to rethink what he was going to say, and his eyes narrowed as he took in her red hair and short frame. He seemed suspicious as he looked her over. “Maybe too pretty.” Even at his own words, though, he still offered his name. “I’m Clint. Clint Barton.”

Natasha took a moment to glance down at her lap to look at her wrist by instinct, to gaze at the yellow strip of cloth covering the two words that she had committed to memory, before she was looking back up at the boy. It had only taken a spilt second, but she paused as she met dark blue eyes. This was the boy that her foster mother had told her about. This was the boy that – according to the Name on her wrist and what her foster mother had told her – she would spend the rest of her life with.

She watched him with her own suspicion in her eyes. “Natasha,” she supplied.

If the name registered to Clint, he didn’t show it. “I think I want to climb that tree.” The boy pointed over his shoulder, moving on from her name like it didn’t mean anything. That is, until Natasha watched as he turned, walking the few steps away, and the fingers of his left hand skimmed over the line of bracelets on his right. Right where his Name was, since his left wrist was bare of any mark or fabric.

And to think, all Natasha wanted to do was find a place where she could sit alone. Instead, she was pretty sure she had just ran – metaphorically speaking - into her soulmate.

Natasha watched the blond boy move toward the tree. “I’ll totally be able to climb on up there and sit on that branch, the one hanging over the – oh, bird!” The boy suddenly changed course, from where he had been walking towards the tree, and now suddenly moving off to the right. His arm flew up, and he began to move fast to follow the bird that had just flown over his head. “Bird!” He called again, and took two steps forward –

– and promptly fell flat on his face as he tripped over a tree root. Clint brushed it off, standing without looking the least bit ashamed or even really acknowledging that he had just tripped, continuing to chase after a bird that was too fast for him to keep up with.

And Natasha? Natasha just watched, the feeling of suspicion fading away as she imagined what the rest of her life would be like with this poor excuse of a human being, as the empty spot in her heart began to grow warm.

Her first smile in all the years that she could remember could almost be seen as fond.

***

“So, I’m guessing our date went…  _okay,_  if you’re willing to go on a second one.”

Natasha felt herself smiling as she lowered her coffee. She looked over at the man, who was fidgeting with his own cup filled with tea, looking anywhere but at Natasha.

Never in her life had she looked at something or someone and thought… adorable.

Until Bruce Banner.

“That sounds right,” she told him, trying to convey that she was neither interested nor uninterested. It would make this difficult for him, she knew, but she had to see what kind of man he really was.

They turned a corner, and Natasha was surprised that there were barely any other pedestrians. Must be a Friday.

“I just haven’t been on a date in a while.”

Natasha knew this. She also knew the circumstances in which they met.

Pepper had invited Natasha to go to lunch with her and her friend. Her friend had brought Bruce along. Pepper hadn’t intended to leave, but she eventually had, leaving Natasha to fend for her own against Tony Stark. Bruce had admired her for that. She noticed this. She thought she’d give him a chance.

“I definitely find you intriguing,” she told him, completely honest. Or she’d have made her feelings very clear if she hadn’t.

Bruce finally met her eyes. “I’m not sure if that’s good or bad.”

Natasha shrugged. “I feel as though we’ve both… been through some stuff.” At that, Bruce visibly frowned. “I know that I wouldn’t want anyone trying to figure me out, so I’m not going to force doing the same to you.” But, now that she said it, she knew it was true. She thought she already knew the man, that there was nothing for her to figure out unless he wanted her to know. Because she respected his privacy, like she knew he did hers.

“So, is this a date?” Bruce asked, angling his body toward her as they walked, fidgeting with his cup. Natasha thought he wasn’t even aware he was doing it.

Natasha held back a frown. She’d have thought he’d have taken the hint that this was his chance to ask her out again. How was a short walk a date? It was something done at the end of the date, usually. But she wasn’t going to point that senselessness out. “I thought it’d be nice to walk together, since we’re going to the same place. Unless you want-”

She was cut off with a quick outburst from Bruce, who rushed to speak his words. “We should go bowling.”

Natasha suddenly stopped, catching Bruce off-guard, as he stumbled to straighten and face her. She stared at him, thinking over his words, but Bruce looked horrified. His mouth hung open in disbelief, probably because he’d been rude and interrupted Natasha, and probably at the expression on her face. She wasn’t upset, just slightly surprised. Normally, she would be threatening whoever interrupted her with a glare from her eyes, and turning over multiple ways to kill them without anyone seeing.

In reality, she was impressed. He’d been so awkward around her - and still was - but she could tell he was trying. She didn’t know his plan, but she knew her own.

Bruce’s eyes darted to his cup, and he shuffled his feet, seemingly thinking of his mistake. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted. I just thought that-“

“Bowling,” she said, turning over the concept in her head. It wasn’t a bad idea.

Bruce froze once again, looking surprised and confused. “Or not. We could go somewhere else. Minigolfing, or-”

Natasha smiled, once again amused with this man she actually enjoyed. “No. Let’s go bowling.”

“I…” Bruce swallowed, his throat bobbing. His eyes moved from the sidewalk up to the building behind Natasha, calculating his words, to finally meet her eyes. His next word seemed hesitant, disbelieving. “Really?”

Natasha nodded, trying not to grin, to keep her expression even and sincere. The man blinked, his chocolate brown eyes moving away from her once again to look at nothing in particular. “So does that mean… we’re going on another date?”

Natasha felt her smile reach her eyes. She’d have to work on getting him to feel comfortable around her. “How does Sunday night sound?”

***

Dates were supposed to be focused on having fun and getting to know each other better. Natasha didn’t feel that bowling was doing that. So after an entire round- where they simply grew comfortable in each other’s presences and learned each other’s boundaries - she recommended they move on, and that was how they ended up in the arcade. Luckily, there weren’t any pesky teenagers, just a couple with their kid at the claw machine.

Air hockey probably wasn’t much better, but at least they’d be facing each other, and Natasha could attempt a conversation.

While Bruce fumbled in his pocket for quarters, Natasha grabbed her paddle and stepped to her end of the table. “So, what, exactly, is it that you do?”

Their first date really hadn’t been a date; Pepper and Tony had been there, and the conversation had mostly revolved around them. But Pepper believed that they’d be a good match, probably because of the Name situation. But she wanted to get to know him first before she told him.

Bruce finished inserting the quarters and the machine hummed to life. He grabbed the puck and approached his end of the table. “I do scientific research just about anywhere it takes me. I’m a physicist, and certain projects need certain equipment in certain labs.” He set the puck down and gently hit it with his paddle, sending it gliding across the table toward Natasha’s.

She did the same, hitting it gently. “So you’ve been around the world?”

“Yes, but most of my work is theoretical, so I spend most of my time here, working out formulas. And when I do leave, it’s only for about a week or so; whoever needs me just wants what’s in here,” he gestured toward his head as he focused on the puck, sending it bouncing off a wall.

She sent the puck back, glancing up at him. “What’s your favorite place you’ve visited?”

Bruce’s hit was weaker, causing the puck to lazily drift across the board, and he didn’t bother to reach out and help it along. As Natasha waited for it to get close, she watched Bruce. His eyes darted across the table, but his answer was quick. “New Dehli.” Natasha’s hit caused the puck to go off the walls, where it somehow got past Bruce’s defenses and into his goal.

“Did you see many cows?” She asked with a smile, causing him to chuckle as he retrieved the puck.

“Yes, plenty of cows.” The passed the puck back and forth a few times. “And you’re Peppers’ assistant?”

Natasha nodded. “I also dabble in a little bit of security.”

Bruce’s eyebrows twitched, no doubt wondering what, exactly, that meant. “You mean Pepper’s secret bodyguard?”

Natasha felt her own eyebrow rise. “I don’t know what you mean.”

And she let the mysteriousness stand.

She already knew that she saw something in him that she liked, that she wanted in her life. Because after their not-date a few days ago, she’d found where he worked. In some lab, with machines and equipment and nerds, where she couldn’t even enter because she’d be sure to do something to set something off. So she’d stood in the hall of windows and looked in and saw him there, shuffling through papers on a tool-cluttered surface.

She’d saw him study them deeply, but when another man approached and moved toward some device beside him, Bruce had dropped whatever papers he was working on and lunged at the device in the man’s hands. He’d looked frightful at the situation, like whatever that device was had been dangerous. And in that instant, somehow, Natasha had known that Bruce’s main goal was to not get others hurt, to keep everyone safe. He wasn’t greedy, or selfish, or power hungry. He wanted to protect people.

Natasha had had enough douchebags in her life, and if Bruce liked her, she was going to do whatever it took to see if this could work.

 ***

“Don’t worry about it,” Bruce said, repeating her words from their first date, as he walked her home from their present date. Natasha didn’t ignore him, but she didn’t answer him either. How was she supposed to? Not many people understood the situation, and many didn’t want to be part of it.

But Bruce continued. “You said that, and I tried not to think about it, to not worry about it, but how can I not?” He paused, running a hand through his hair as they slowly turned the corner. “If they were dead you would have said that, so it’s obvious that they’re alive. It kind of sounds like… you’ve met them.”

He shook his head. “If I had a chance, I think I’d be doing everything in my power to find mine.” She noticed he absently ran his thumb over his forearm, probably where his Name was under his shirt sleeve. The one that was gray and faded. “But I’ve come to accept that I’ll never meet them, and so I’m moving on with my life. But you-” He let out a forced chuckle. “You know them.”

Natasha sighed. He was smart. She knew that. She also knew that he was just trying to understand. She’d probably be wondering the same thing if she was in his position.

“Yes, my soulmate is in my life,” she told him. “But it’s not what you think.”

They slowed to a stop. Bruce continued to look anywhere but at her, and Natasha tried her best to do the exact opposite, tried to plead with him with her eyes. “I’ve known him a long time, since we were kids. We grew up together, and I can’t imagine what my life would be like without him, but…” She tried to think of how to explain her and Clint’s relationship without making it sound like she cared for him too much. Because he was her best friend, not her lover.

“I guess I just don’t understand.” Bruce said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair again. “How you have a soulmate but you’re not  _with_  them.”

Natasha reached out and gently touched his arm, finally getting him to meet her eyes. When she saw the defeat in them, she immediately wanted to erase it. Because she liked him, and wanted this to work. “You’ll understand when you meet him.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Meet him?” He blinked, searching her eyes. His mouth remained open, but nothing else came out.

She dropped her hand from his arm. “Like you said, he’s my soulmate. And I like you.” She paused to take in a cautious breath. “I want us to work. And if you can’t accept him, then we won’t. Because he’s part of my life, and if you can’t coexist, then I don’t see how I could…” Whatever she was saying seemed to make this entire situation. “I can’t fall for a man and then have my heart broken.”

She could see the gears turning in his head, and she internally cringed at what she had practically admitted. “It’s like meeting my parents, but instead of parents, you’ll meet him.”

***

Natasha was sixteen years old when she knew that Clint would move the Earth itself when it came to the two of them.

Clint was two years older than Natasha, and the year that Natasha moved from the elementary school to the combined building with the middle school and high school, the two stuck together like glue. The first day that Clint had seen her walking down the halls at eleven and thirteen years old, he had become the surrogate big brother, showing her around, sticking up for her, making sure she was never alone again.

When she was sixteen, Natasha ran away from her foster home, and Clint went with her. He drove, and just kept driving. The two ended up at a lake, lying down on the shore as they stared up at the night sky. It was that night that she told him.

She didn’t know how else to tell him, so she just blurted it out, what had happened a few nights ago. “I kissed Frank Castle.” When she turned her head, dreading what look would be on his face, but needing to know, she saw that his eyes were narrowed as he squinted up at the sky.

When he didn’t respond, she feared the worse. “Are you mad?” Natasha hated the way that her voice sounded small, but she couldn’t stand to have Clint mad at her, or keep anything from him. And this was important. It would change everything.

Clint startled, his head snapping around to look at her. “Wait, what? Mad? No!” Clint rolled onto his side, reaching a hand out to push the hair out of her face to look at her clearly. “I could never be mad at you.”

Clint glanced up at the sky, his head tilting as he thought about what Natasha had said. She could clearly see that he hadn’t been completely focused when she’d spoken. Then his blue eyes returned to her. “You kissed Frank Castle,” he said slowly, working it out. “Damn,” he said with a breath of air, rolling back to lie flat, and smiled up to the sky.

Natasha pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at Clint, confused. She hadn’t expected his reaction to be quite like that. “You sound… relieved.”

Clint nodded, pushing himself up as well. He pulled his legs underneath himself and nodded again. “That’s because I am.” He ran a hand through his blond hair. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you.”

Natasha moved to mimic him, sitting crossed legged across from him, hating how slow this conversation was going. “Tell me what?”  But Natasha had an idea of what he was going to say.

“I don’t wanna… be with you, in that way.” Clint looked a little embarrassed, not quite looking at Natasha. “You’re my best friend, my sister. I know soulmates usually…” he made a wild gesture with a look of disgust. “But we can’t.” Clint finally looked her in the eyes. “I love you, but I’m not in love with you.”

He looked just as scared as Natasha had felt when she’d told him about Frank. But after his confession, she just smiled. “Me too.”

***

“I told him about you.”

The blond leaned toward the screen, squinting at it. After a moment, he leaned back. “You’re serious.”

Natasha squinted back, ever so slightly. “Of course I’m serious.”

Clint folded his arms across his chest. “What’d he say about me?”

Natasha sighed. “I didn’t tell him what you’re  _like_.”  _That would definitely scare him off._  “I told him about us, and that you two would have to meet before we moved forward in our relationship.”

Clint’s brows jolted up. “You’re moving  _forward_?” He shook his head. “He didn’t get scared and bail?” Then he moved back to his first question. “Wait, you actually  _like like_  him?”

If they were in the same room together, Natasha would have had to fight the urge to punch him, so she settled for a glare. “Yes. But I can’t tell if he’s anxious or dreaded, or both. So don’t goad him, or I’ll make sure you’ll never have kids.”

Natasha watched as Clint slowly moved his hands down to his lap, and smiled innocently at the camera. “What did you guys do, anyways?”

“We went bowling.”

“Ew, why would you go bowling?” Clint’s private parts forgotten, he began gesturing wildly in the air. “You guys went bowling, where you stick your fingers in nasty sweaty holes that other people’s nasty sweaty fingers were? Ew!”

Natasha only looked at him. “You love bowling.”

With a sigh, the blond placed his chin in his hand and looked dreamily off into the distance. “Yeah, I know.”

***

“We’re similar, in a lot of ways. He’ll be able to tell if he likes you right away, just like I did.”

Bruce frowned, confused. “How?”

Natasha looked him up and down. “By the way you stand and hold yourself, your eyes, the way you talk. All easy pointers.”

Bruce immediately shifted, as if trying to straighten out everything she’d just mentioned. Then he sighed in defeat. “Really?”

Natasha reached out and touched his arm, doing her best to console him from negative thoughts. “Don’t worry, we do it with everyone.”

He looked away, as if questioning every moment they’d spent together.

Natasha sighed.

***

She picked a spot with plenty of options, just in case things went both ways. It was a park, with not too many others around. There were paths that weaved throughout it, and plenty of benches, and a fountain in the center of it all. She simply texted Clint to tell him to meet her there when he got out of work, then she and Bruce settled on a bench by the fountain.

“You’ll know what he’s like immediately, too,” she told Bruce, after a long moment of him wiping his palms on his pant legs. He looked up, brows furrowing, but she spoke before he could. “Honestly, you don’t need any more details than that. You’ll see.”

He nodded, but he still seemed nervous. She took his hand, stopping him from continuing his nervous habit. Bruce looked back up to her, causing him to hold their gazes. He closed his eyes for a moment, gripping her fingers. “It’s just… an odd situation, that’s all. Dating someone, then meeting their soulmate, who they’re not dating.”

Natasha nodded in understanding. “Just be yourself, and we’ll get past this quickly.”

Then Clint arrived, Natasha catching his figure heading toward her from a curved path. He locked eyes on her, then his gaze shifted to study Bruce as he grew near.

Natasha stood, bringing Bruce up with her, then dropped their hands. “This is him,” she told Bruce.

Clint glanced between the two of them, and for a moment, Natasha wondered if this was a bad idea. Maybe they should have gone on one more date together, and maybe Natasha should have talked to Clint about Bruce more, told him that he would be meeting Bruce. Maybe –  _No,_  she told herself.  _It’ll be fine._  The redhead let out a small sigh as Clint grew closer. When he was close enough, Natasha decided to get it out in the open, no stalling.

“Clint, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is my soulmate, Clint.”

“Really?” Clint’s eyebrows arched in surprise, and he looked at Natasha as if he were about to scold her, placing his hands on his hips. “I thought we decided that I was deciding?”

Natasha glared at him, remembering their Skype conversation last week. “I decided for us.”

Clint stared at her for a moment, before letting his shoulders sink forward, defeated. “Fine.” He turned to Bruce, looked him up and down again, and said, “Nice to meet you. Although, I wish Tasha over here had told me she was bringing her boyfriend, that way I could have prepared an if-you-hurt-her speech.” He turned back to her, as if it was her fault. “It would have been awesome.”

Bruce shook the man’s hand. “You’re not mad.”

Clint’s brow lifted again. “Mad that I don’t get to intimidate you as much as I would have liked. I could have brought my bow.” His eyes widened for a moment before his entire face fell. “Aww, bow.”

Bruce turned to Natasha with a little smile. “He’s like a whiny child.”

Natasha laughed, and Bruce, seeing that his comment was alright, let his smile grow. Yes, this was definitely going well. Bruce just had to see with his own eyes that they were nothing more than best friends.

“Hey,” Clint let his arms dangle limp in front of him. “Am not.” The two just looked at him, before he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, maybe a little.”

Natasha stepped forward before she could change her mind, wrapping her arms around Clint’s waist and hugging him. Immediately, Clint let out a high pitched squeal, and his face scrunched up as if he smelled something rotten. “Ew, get off of me.” When Natasha released him, and smiled at him smugly – she hadn’t been able to hug him in such a long time – Clint raised his hands and arms out at his sides, as if his body was covered in something wet and nasty. “ _Natasha Cooties_.”

Natasha turned and gave Bruce a little smile. “Told you.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Okay,” Clint raised a hand. “Okay, this can’t happen. You guys, you can’t just talk about me like I’m not even here, okay? I didn’t- ohmygod, dog!”

And just like that, Clint was gone, running across the park. Only, instead of running around the fountain, he ran right through it, splashing the few woman who sat on the ledge. Natasha watched as he apologized without looking at them, as he pushed through the knee deep water. In moments he reached the other side and approached the person walking their dog, his jeans soaking and dripping water, leaving a trail of the liquid where he walked. The “can I pet your dog,” wasn’t loud enough for her to hear, but she was sure he said it, before the owner was nodding and Clint was crouching down, running his hands over the dog and most likely making cooing noises at it.

“Complete idiot,” Natasha muttered, shaking her head at his reaction. She turned her head, enough to see the expression on Bruce’s face as he watched Clint across the park. She nudged his shoulder with her own, until he met her eyes. “So?”

Bruce grinned, and then reached down and wrapped his fingers around hers. “Yeah, I think I understand.”

Natasha smiled, feeling a warmth fill her. Because although she was happy with Clint, she could have him and a different kind of happiness. With both of them, she could be truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> We're on tumblr now, as we wanted a place where you can ask questions or just chat about any of our stories or get any updates about posting, if you're interested in that. We're [reignofonyx](http://reignofonyx.tumblr.com/) and [cherryonamountain](http://cherryonamountain.tumblr.com/).


End file.
